Mi gran secreto
by kvvillarroel
Summary: Quinn Fabray tiene un gran secreto, oculto a los ojos de todos, o de casi todos, porque siempre hay personas que saben leernos aun detras de todos los muros que ponemos.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Fabray?

El muchacho parecía por primera vez fuera de sus casillas y no era menos, su tenida en blanco perfecta contrastaba completamente con sus rojas manos, rojas por intentar quitarle aquel maldito refresco de la cabeza a su diva-amiga, quien hace solo unos minutos había sido atacada por las porristas de la escuela.

El castaño brillaban sus ojos de furia, estaba solo con Fabray en aquel salón.

-¡Lo entendería de todos menos de ti Fabray! Después de lo que pasaste el año anterior, pensé te habías vuelto mejor persona… - sus manos se movían desesperadas mientras la chica frente a él solo le daba la espalda- ¡Al parecer ese maldito uniforme de porrista te hace sacar lo peor de ti!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate si no entiendes nada!

Por fin la rubia respondía a algo, por fin reaccionaba, entre gritos y con un rostro de profundo dolor lograba reaccionar, hacer algo.

-¿Por qué la atacas? ¿Por qué si la miras de modo tan dulce cuando crees que nadie te ve?

Por supuesto, Kurt la había visto, pues a Kurt Hummel la vista no le fallaba y mucho menos sus instintos, él había visto las miradas de la rubia, tiernas, comprensivas e incluso cargadas de cariño, Kurt había visto más allá de los simples actos de la rubia, era una niña, seguía siendo una niña de la que todos esperaban perfección, de la que todos querían algo, pero ninguno se preguntaba qué era lo que ella quería, era la chica a quien habían convertido en princesa y debía cumplir con ciertos parámetros encerrada en su vitrina de vidrio, sin poder ser libre. De pronto la princesa se encuentra con su antítesis, con su completo reflejo… Rachel Berry, a quien todos creían anormal era más feliz que ella y de pronto todo comenzó.

-¡No digas cosas que no sabes! ¡Cosas que no entiendes!

La rubia estaba a pasos de estallar en lágrimas, algo dentro de ella le quemaba.

-Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que tú podrías creer- la rubia daba vueltas en la habitación mientras se aferraba a sí misma, sus uñas se aferraban a su nuevo uniforme de las Cheerios- Berry no es solo…

-¿No es solo tu anti-tesis?- Kurt asiente mientras toma sus hombros- lo sé, fue ella quien te dio el valor para enfrentar la verdad de tu niña, quien te apoyo en las malas, quien fue tu conciencia… de quien te enamoraste.

La rubia se lanza hacia sus brazos llorando y abrazándose fuerte a él, liberando la presión que llevaba su corazón con alguien que sabía la comprendería.

-Es… es tan raro… es tan cansado… aparentar quien no soy – decía entre sollozos- tener que aparentar odiarla solo para mantenerla lejos y no…

-¿Enamorarte más?

Asiente, ocultando su cabeza en su pecho, para que nadie viera las lágrimas que derramaba por aquella castaña de largas piernas.

Tras un par de minutos en que todo se fue calmando, y por fin la respiración de la rubia porrista se volvía normal, y un par de pasos se comenzaban a escuchar. Quinn se separó de su lado limpiando su rostro mientras suspiraba.

-Esto... esto no debe salir de aquí Kurt- el chico abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre- ella no debe de enterarse, prometo dejar de tratarla así, pero ella no debe de enterarse.

-Pe… pero Quinn tal vez tu y ella…

La rubia negaba enérgicamente mientras trataba de sonreír.

-Kurt tu y yo sabemos que no importa lo diva y chillona que sea Rachel, ni tampoco lo inmaduro y niño que sea Finn, ellos se aman y sabrán crecer uno al lado del otro- un suspiro escapa de sus labios, desilusionante y que podría haber roto el corazón de cualquiera- son almas gemelas…

La rubia salió corriendo tras terminar su frase, mientras el divo Hummel estaba petrificado, completamente sorprendido, sospechaba de los sentimientos de la rubia, pero no que fueran así de fuertes, así de sinceros, como para dejarla ir a los brazos de alguien más.


	2. Chapter 2

-Quinn… Quinn… Fabray… Fabray… ¡Rubia hueca despierta!

La latina estaba fuera de sus casillas y todos sabemos cómo es Santana, cuando la sacas de sus casillas no hay nadie que pueda detenerla salvo…

-Sany… -la rubia con mirada alegre tocaba el hombro de su "amiga"- ¿Me traerías una soda?

Y como de costumbre, Santana-perra-Lopez al lado de Brittany S. Pierce se volvía tan mansa cual perrito, razón por la cual bajo corriendo de las gradas para comprarle una soda, claro según ella era porque debía ir al baño, aunque ambas rubias sabían claramente la razón que no se pudiera negar a ninguno de los pedidos.

Debajo de las gradas, en el campo de juego, la práctica del equipo de futbol acababa de terminar y Rachel se encontraba animando a un Finn algo cansado.

-Es triste ver a la persona que amas con alguien más…

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera sorprendido de que Brittany dijera aquello, salvo Quinn, después de todo la capitana de porristas la conocía desde que eran niñas, y sabía que en el fondo la tierna rubia era una de las personas más listas que podría encontrar.

-¿Por qué lo dices B?

-Tus ojos se iluminan cuando le miras y se entristecen cuando esta con alguien más- mira el campo de juego y ambos siguen ahí charlando animadamente- además Rachel es linda.

Las mejillas de Quinn se pusieron rojas mientras giraba a ver a Brit-brit, sabía que la chica era inteligente, pero no que pudiera descubrir su más grande secreto.

-Yo…

-Algún día se lo dirás y ella tomara la decisión correcta.

Antes de que la capitana si quiera lograra pensar en algo para contestar la latina había vuelto cargando tres bebidas con ella mientras murmuraba algo sobre patear un par de traseros molestos.

Quinn volvió su atención al campo vacio, sabía que Brittany no diría nada a nadie, solo temía que más personas se dieran cuenta, incluyéndola.


End file.
